1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type fuel cell vehicle. More particularly, to a saddle riding type fuel cell vehicle capable of reducing pressure loss by shortening a cooling water pipe and improving the cooling effect of a fuel cell.
2. Description of Background Art
A fuel cell vehicle is known that travels with electric power supplied from a fuel cell being mounted thereon and generating electricity through a chemical reaction between hydrogen as a fuel gas and oxygen contained in a reactive gas (air). Although an internal temperature of the fuel cell rises due to the heat of the chemical reaction during its operation, the temperature of the fuel cell must be kept within a predetermined range in order to perform the chemical reaction efficiently. To this end, the fuel cell vehicle is provided with a cooling system for cooling the fuel cell.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-56427 discloses a saddle riding type fuel cell two-wheeled vehicle with water-cooling type radiators mounted on a front side of a vehicle body. In this vehicle, a contrivance is made such that a first radiator is provided at the front of a head pipe and a second radiator is provided at the rear of a front wheel. Thus, the radiators receive the traveling up-flow of air from the front of the vehicle body in a large quantity. Thus, heat dissipation efficiency improves accordingly.
However, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-56427, there is a long distance between each of the radiators and the fuel cell, which is provided substantially at the center in a vehicle body front-rear direction. Therefore, a cooling water pipe tends to be long. As a result, a piping structure is complicated, and enlargement of the pump for pressure-feeding cooling water is sometimes necessary when pressure loss increases due to piping.